Plane-freeze Lakhrahnaz
' ' 'Introduction' The Plane-Freezer is currently the most difficult boss to face being in a multi combat area, with other aggressive monsters. But with risk comes reward, this monster drops some of the best armor in the game. ''Getting there '' '' To get there go to the boss teleport on the spell book page. The Plane Freezer is located on the final page of the Boss Teleports and on the bottom'. From the teleportation spot run north west towards trollheim.'' ''BE AWARE FROM THIS POINT ON YOU ARE IN A MULTI COMBAT ZONE WITH AGGRESSIVE MONSTERS. YOU ARE AT RISK TO ''' LOOSE SOME/ALL YOUR ITEMS IF YOU ARE NOT CAREFUL It is important to wear a DFS while running to the boss as there are Frost Dragons along the '' '' path that can poison, freeze, and burn you. Praying range will also take away most of the Flockleader Geerin's attacks Setup The plane freezer hits both hard and fast. The key to this is to either have massive defense bonuses or massive health boost. As a result, most players gear towards either Primal Armor or Torva Armor. I will show low level armor, be advised i cannot assure that you will get the results you want. #Helm: Primal Full Helm > Torva Full Helm #Cape: TokHaar-Kal/ Completionist Cape/ Ava's accumlater. This spot is very preferential #Necklace: Fury (or) > Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Ranging > BLood Necklace #Ammo: Ruby Bolts (e) > Diamond Bolts (e) > Dragon Bolts (e) #Weapon: Chaotic Cross Bow > Rune Cross Bow #Special Weapon: Vesta's Long Sword > Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword # Melee Weapon: Chaotic Rapier > Primal Rapier > Vesta's Long Sword > Abby Whip #Chest: Primal Platebody > Torva Platebody > Vesta's Chain Body > Third-Age Platebody #Shield: Primal Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Chaiotic Kiteshield > Dragonfire Shield #Legs: Primal Platelegs > Torva Platelegs > Vesta's Plateskirt > Third-Age Plate Legs #Gloves: Barrows Gloves > Primal Gloves #Boots: Primal Boots > Glavien Boots > Dragon Boots #Ring: Berzerker Ring (i) > Archer Ring (i) > Ring of Wealth > Ring of Choras/ Ring of Chorus (a) Inventory The basic concept is simply to survive. Based on your equipment you can adjust your inventory accordingly. ALWAYS CARRY A DFS WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES TRAVELING TO THE BOSS. YOU WILL TAKE MASSIVE DAMAGE HITS IF YOU DO NOT I tending to not bring an overload, because it takes up a valueable spot that can be used with a manta ray. But if you plan on traveling in groups mantas can be substituted with Super Restores and Overloads as it fits your needs. Row 1: This is a good Place to put your potions as you tend to stay away from them Rows 2, 4, 5, 7: These should be filled with Manta Rays Row 3: This row should be filled with 3 Mantas and your dragonfire shield in the last box. This alows easy access to switch to dfs to spec and then to easily switch back to your defensive sheild Row 6: The first spot should be food as well as the last spot. Spots two and three should be filled with your Special Weapon/Melee Weapon as to add easy access to your special bar Strategy The most effective way to kill this monster is to use a combination of both range and melee. Start off ranging with Ruby Bolts (e) until the boss has around 1/3-1/4 of its health left. Once you get to this point switch from range to a special weapon or a melee weapon to finish off the Plane Freezer. Each inventory should last about 1-2 plane freezers. Always special with your DFS every 30 seconds to give you an added hit. Drops With risk comes reward and the reward is great for this monster. The Monsters Drop rate is 1 in 40 and drops the following items: *Steadfast boots x1 *Glaven boots x1 *Ragefire boots x1 *Profound decorative Helm x1 *Profound decorative Platebody x1 *Profound decorative Platelegs x1 *Profound decorative Shield x1 *Profound decorative Sword x1 *Sagittarian coif x1 *Sagittarian body x1 *Sagittarian chaps x1 *Sagittarian vambraces x1 *Sagittarian boots x1 *Celestial hood x1 *Celestial robe top x1 *Celestial robe bottom x1 *Celestial gloves x1 *Celstial shoes x1 Be advized i have not yet encounter with plane freezer using high level summoning monsters, or BoB. until i develop a tactic to include these i will not give you wrong information. All fields are subject to change as the game devlops and changes. Abuse of any glitch to kill this monster will be taken seriously by staff members, which can result in termination of your account. Exodus staff members are not responsible for any items lost due to lag, D/C, or death. Fight at your own risk and happy hunting